


While Dean's Away, The Sass Will Role Play

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack, Drabble, Gabriel Lives, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas figure some things out. Kinky things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Dean's Away, The Sass Will Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction to "First Born"

**Cas:** I feel like that hug would have gone better if we were naked.

**Sam:**  Yeah. Plus, it’s weird when you’re not the one getting weird penis-shaped things poked at you.

**Cas:**  You think I did a bad job?

**Sam:**  Nah. You were great. We just have to figure out how to do kinky role play without Dean.

**Cas:**  Maybe we could call him to see—

**Sam:** NO. We need to figure this out on our own. He’s not the only one who can do kinky sex! Plus, I thought we were really getting somewhere earlier.

**Cas:** I suppose. But it wasn’t somewhere sexy.

**Sam:**  Aw. But we talked about our feelings. That’s always good. Plus, you’re so hot when you’re being understanding and righteous.

**Cas:**  Yeah?

**Sam:**  Totally.

**Cas:**  Cool. So you think we could do a confessional thing where you tell me you’ve been a naughty, naughty—

**Sam:** I’d definitely be down for that. As long as I could be a nun. The alter boy costume chafes.

**Cas:**  Don’t I know it. Damn. I really like the alter boy thing. We should get Gabriel to refit the costume. I’m horrible at tailoring.

**Sam:**  Yeah. His flapper dressed were super flattering. And that blue really brought out your eyes. But unfortunately, he’s not back until next week.

**Cas:**  Fine. Then I’ll get the wimple.

**Epilogue:**

**Gabriel:**  Archangel’s blade huh? You know who would be a good person to ask about an archangel’s blade? A BLOODY ARCHANGEL, YA FUCKERS!!

…

**Gabriel:** Plus, I’ve got a very nice blade right here in my—

**Author:** THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
